


To Kill a King

by GenericUsernameNumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Crossroads Deals & Demons, Crossroads Demon Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley (Supernatural) Just Wants To Be Loved, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Torture, some strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsernameNumber/pseuds/GenericUsernameNumber
Summary: Elle will do whatever it takes to free Castiel from Crowley's prison. Even if that means making a deal with the king himself.





	1. Chapter 1

“We’ll get him back, we’ll find a way.” I’ve heard that phrase too many times this past week and my patience is wearing thin.  
“How?! How do we get him back, Sam?” I slam my fists on the cheaply made wooden table that was situated in the centre of the hotel room. Sam and Dean both stare at me, silenced by my sudden outburst. I take a breath then put my head in my hands as I speak.  
“It’s been two weeks, two weeks and not a word from Castiel.” Sam reaches out for my hands to comfort me but I pull away and quickly begin to pace. “We know where he is, we know who has him! So why are we still sitting here?” Dean rises from the table to block my path and prevent any further pacing. He speaks in a stern tone;  
“You don’t know Crowley, not like us. We can’t go head to head with him, at best we get ourselves locked up in a neighbouring cell next to Cas, at worst we lose Cas altogether.” I flinch at that last part, we can’t lose Castiel, I won’t let that happen.  
“You said he’s a crossroad demon? We make a deal with him, trade something he wants in exchange for Castiel’s freedom.” Dean and Sam shared a look of disapproval.  
“It won’t work. The only one who benefits from one of his deals is him.” Sam looked visibly repulsed by the thought of Crowley. With that the discussion was apparently over and the brothers began to pick out books from the pile that spread across the table, flicking through Enochian lore and old journals. This was going to take too much time, we had an answer staring us right in the face but they were knowingly ignoring it. All the while Castiel is rotting in some cell in Hell maybe being tortured or even mutilated. He’s counting on us to get him out and I know how, first I find his jailer. First I find Crowley.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just after midnight as I pulled my car to the side of a dirt track crossroads. I clasped a large trinket box close to my stomach, in it contained everything I needed to summon a crossroad demon. I wasn’t certain it would work, I was even less certain Crowley would turn up but I had to try. I buried the box and waited. Time dragged as I sat in the centre of the crossroads, chin resting on my hands. I thought about Sam and Dean, praying they slept through the night soundly so as not to discover I had snuck out. I thought about what I would say to the demon Crowley if he did show up, how could I persuade him to set Castiel free, would I threaten him? Bargain with him? Truthfully I hadn’t thought this far ahead. At the forefront of my mind was Castiel. He was a trusted friend; he had saved us all countless times by putting his own life on the line. Now it was my turn to save him no matter the cost. 

It had just gone three am; I was so exhausted. How much longer was this going to take? Had I performed the ritual wrong? Frustrated I got on my feet and started to head back towards the car, I barely got three yards before I heard a low gravelly voice.  
“Hate to see her leave but love to watch her go.” I froze, heart hammering against my chest, palms sweaty, legs shaking. I slowly turned around to confront him but as I faced the direction of the voice, only the dirt track stared back at me, no man, no demon, no Crowley. What was wrong with me, I was delirious. With an irritated sigh I spun round to make my way home. Suddenly there he was, face to face with me. Taken aback I fell over my own feet and hit the ground. Hard. The crossroad demon chuckled, hands in the pockets of his charcoal grey trench coat, he stood over me, an impending figure, his dark eyes fixed on mine. He took one hand out of his pocket and offered it to me.  
“How can I be of assistance?” The trace of a smile formed on his lips. I ignored his hand and kept my eyes locked on his.  
“You’re Crowley?” My voice was shakier than I had wanted; so far I wasn’t the imposing character I had planned on being.  
“And you’re gorgeous.” His tongue ran along his lower lip, eyes burning with excitement but the same smug expression was yet to leave his face. I could feel my cheeks burning, he knew he was making me uncomfortable, undermining me and he revelled in it. I abruptly stood up straight, determined to keep my legs from shaking and spoke in what I hoped was a steadier and more confident tone.  
“I want to make a deal” My hands stayed tight by my sides, my fists balled up. He was going to give me what I wanted; I was going to make him. His eyes finally broke from mine; he began to look me over, assessing me as if he was seeing me again for the first time. Then when he was done he smiled but his eyes were cold.  
“What sort of deal?” He was trying to make me uncomfortable again, to make me blush, to break eye contact but I wouldn’t let him bully me into submission. No more bullshit, I could do this.  
“You have something I want.” He was about to twist my words, I could see his crude comment forming on his lips so I quickly corrected myself. “You have someone I want.” Crowley’s eyes narrowed as his smile fell from his face.  
“Is that a fact? And who would that be?” He was intrigued. This was it, be strong Elle, I told myself.  
“Castiel, you have him prisoner and I want you to release him. Immediately.” My demand was clear and said with conviction; relief filled my body as I began to relax slightly. Crowley couldn’t hide the surprise on his face, Castiel’s was the last name he expected to hear leave my lips.  
“How do you know that name? Who are you?” His jaw tightened as he closed the little distance left between us. I couldn’t help myself; my body shuddered as I turned my face away from his. He quickly raised his hand and gripped my chin forcing me to look at him once more. He kept his hand there as he asked me again, this time angrier.  
“Why do you want Castiel?” Suddenly it hit me that I was in immediate danger, a demon practically had his hand around my throat and he could snap my neck quicker than it would take me to scream out. I panicked and blurted out;  
“He’s my friend, I know he’s in Hell and I want to make a trade. I’ll do anything just please let him go.” Crowley loosened his grip but didn’t move his hand away. He spoke calmly but with an edge of suspicion;  
“Interesting company you keep. Tell me, would that circle of friends also include Sam and Dean Winchester by chance?” Why lie? If learning I knew Castiel didn’t instantly earn me a broken neck then chances were admitting I knew the Winchester brothers was a fairly safe confession.  
“I hear you guys have... history? I struggled with how to finish my sentence, aware I might be trying his patience. But he smiled and let his hand fall away.  
“Oh we go way back, darling. But they kept you off my radar, why is that I wonder?” He begins to circle me slowly, looking me up and down as he goes. I try to back track, I’ve given him too much.  
“I haven’t known them long, Cas even less.” Damn, I used Castiel’s nickname and Crowley noticed. He bursts into laughter;  
“I didn’t realise ‘feathers’ could get it up!” I want to tell him to shut his mouth but I’m so taken aback by his comment.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” He stops laughing and narrows his eyes, again trying to read my face.  
“You expect me to believe that you would sacrifice everything for a junkless bird brain you’ve only just met? No, no there’s more. There’s desire lingering behind those pretty blue eyes of yours. I can see it. I can smell it.” He leans in from behind me and smells my hair; I flinch away then turn to face him.  
“You’re wrong. Castiel has saved us more times than I can count. This isn’t about some deep rooted devotion, this is about loyalty.” Honestly I didn’t even believe me. It’s true, I had some feelings for Cas that amounted to something close to love but I understood a long time ago that I could never be what he wanted, that he could never be what I needed. I was at peace with that but I wasn’t going to turn my back on him when he needed me, this was about the bigger picture. Castiel could do a lot of good in this screwed up world but he wasn’t going to do anything from a cage. Crowley watched me, that smugness returning to his face. I was determined to take back control of this conversation, if I ever had it to begin with.  
“Look, I don’t care what you think. All I need to know is whether we have a deal? Castiel’s freedom for-“  
“Your soul.” Crowley interrupted me with a cold and detached tone. It took me a moment to process his answer.  
“My soul?” I repeated with a wavering voice, my eyes glazing over for a moment.  
“You’re dealing with a crossroad demon, love. Souls are the only thing I deal in. I give you something you want and you give me your soul to collect in ten years’ time.” He stood back to take my reaction in, carefully anticipating my reaction.  
“What will you do with it once you have it?” Was that a stupid question? I wasn’t sure. Before meeting the Winchesters and getting caught up in all things supernatural I was under the impression souls were just another make believe idea to keep people on the straight and narrow, threatening them with eternal damnation should they step out of line. He gave a sinister smile and said in a low growl;  
“Anything I damn well please.” Wasn’t this what I expected? To be tortured and subjected to nightmarish things. Yet Crowley’s proposition was still shocking. I had to get my head straight, remind myself of the mission at hand. Save Cas no matter the cost. I swallow hard.  
“Okay.” I reply.


	3. Chapter 3

“No.” Crowley said in a serious and detached tone.  
“No?” I echoed, confused by his answer. “What do you mean no?” I was sick of his games, I raised my voice, “You’re a crossroad demon, you make deals and you collect souls. That’s what you have to do.” Crowley’s eyes burnt hot with rage.  
“First off, I’m the king of the crossroads so I don’t have to do anything. Secondly, I’m king of Hell so again, I don’t have to do anything. And thirdly, I’m fricking Crowley and guess what? I don’t have to do anything!” He was screaming, his face red hot. He took a moment to compose himself then switched straight back to the smooth talking and manipulative business man he was.  
“Besides, it’s not a fair deal.” He says with a smirk. “I have an angel sitting in my dungeon, a powerful player in your game of ‘let’s save the world.’ You think I’d just hand him over in return for one measly human soul I don’t get to collect for another ten years? No, I don’t think so.” He turns away from me and begins to walk off. I couldn’t let him refuse, I had to tempt him back in somehow. I call after him,  
“So let’s negotiate!” Crowley stops dead in his tracks; he speaks but doesn’t turn around;  
“Now you’re getting it.” He continues to walk as he calls out “I’ll be in touch.” With that he disappears into the night. 

The next day went by in a blur; I sat in my hotel room replaying my encounter with Crowley. I’d played straight into his hands, although I hadn’t made any deals as of yet, he’d forced me into a corner and now I’d have to give him something big in return for Castiel to walk free. Sam and Dean never came to check in on me, under the assumption I was still angry at them for the night before. I was relieved that my recent outburst served as cover for my absence. I couldn’t be around them right now, I was jumping at the smallest sound and seeing figures in my peripheral vision. Crowley said he’d be in touch, I didn’t know where or when we’d meet to talk negotiations but he struck me as a ‘I’ll find you’ kind of guy. This didn’t help my anxiety nor did the lack of sleep, but every time I tried to close my eyes, all I saw was Cas. He’s screaming out in pain, begging me to help him. Castiel is in complete despair, he thinks his friends have abandoned him and I can’t bare it any longer. I last till about eight pm before I grab my leather jacket and head out the door. 

I go straight to the nearest bar, since Cas’ disappearance we’ve been bunkered down in this town for about two weeks. In contrast to the constant travelling we’re normally doing, two weeks feels like an eternity. We’ve gotten to know the locals, including Benny, the owner of the bar. He was a nice guy, he had a beard and short cropped hair, tall with a solid build. I imagine his appearance came in handy in diffusing a fair few bar fights over the years. He threw me a half smile as I approached and took a seat on one of the stools.  
“Hey, Benny. Can I get a beer please?” Benny handed me a bottle and then proceeded to the other end of the bar where he began to wipe down the surface. I felt safer here, being around other people, I could relax a little. 

An hour and three beers later the bar was filling up with more patrons, the music volume increased and I could hear the sound of laughter and a pool game being played. I was subconsciously peeling the label off my empty beer bottle as I heard his voice, a low purr;  
“Evening, love.” I kept my eyes fixed on the bottle in my hand hoping he couldn’t hear my heart hammering in my chest or smell the sweat forming on the palm of my hands. Benny came over to take the new customers order but quickly sensed my discomfort.  
“I’ll have a scotch and she’ll have another.” Crowley ordered with a purposefully arrogant tone. Benny didn’t even acknowledge him, he kept his eyes trained on me and said in a low reassuring voice;  
“You okay?” I looked up to meet his stare and then turned to see Crowley’s expression; he was giving Benny a murderous look. Fearing for Benny’s safety I gave him a smile and tried to sound convincing;  
“Yeah of course, thanks Benny.” Benny didn’t move for a moment looking back and forth between Crowley and I. Crowley gave him a sickening smile then repeated calmly but cruelly;  
“A scotch and whatever the young lady is drinking.” Reluctantly Benny retrieved Crowley’s order and walked away but made sure to keep an eye on us from a distance.  
“I don’t think he likes me very much.” Crowley chuckled as he held eye contact with Benny from across the room.  
“Does anyone?” I say as I take a swig of beer. Crowley doesn’t say anything for a moment then casually declares;  
“I think I’ll kill him.” I choke on my beer mid sip and turn to look at him with a panicked expression, he’s serious, I can see it in his eyes. That rage burning behind a calm and collected appearance. I try to call his bluff, try to manipulate him the same way he might if our roles were reversed. “You don’t mean that, not really. You care, deep down there’s still some humanity left in you.” Crowley raises one eyebrow and turns his body to face me.  
“Is that so?” he answers in a low seductive growl. I stay sitting straight on but turn my head to meet his eyes and lean in to close the distance between us.  
“You were human once. You understand what it’s like to be one of us, to endure. Benny over there, he has a twelve year old daughter. He’s all she has since his drug addict wife took off with her dealer three years ago. Now he’s working two jobs just to keep a roof over their heads.” Crowley watched Benny and had a thoughtful look on his face before replying.  
“And you? What do you endure?” He sounded like he was genuinely asking so I answered honestly;  
“I don’t know. I guess I’ve never known that sort of devotion, someone who would move heaven and earth to keep me safe. My parents died when I was pretty young and my love life is nothing to brag about, that’s for damn sure.” Maybe it was the four beers and lack of sleep that was making me so relaxed to open up or maybe it was the thought that I was starting to get through to Crowley. He stared at me for a long while before softly saying;  
“We need to talk, follow me.” I let him lead me out the back door into the alley behind the bar; the weather had gotten considerably colder. Crowley seemed to be wrestling with himself internally.  
“I will let Castiel walk.” I was stunned, he was letting Cas go? I was about to thank him but he held up his hand to silence me and continued; “In return you will give me your soul.” I was about to agree but there was a glint in his eye; it was never this straight forward with Crowley.  
“What else?” I say suspiciously, carefully analysing his facial expressions. He gave a look of approval,  
“You’re learning.” He chuckled. “You’ll give me your soul and will return to Hell with me immediately where you will stay.” I catch my breath, he was demanding I give up my freedom in return for Castiel’s. A wave of calm washes over me, I was ready. If that’s what it took then that’s what I’d do. I’d gotten through to Crowley tonight, who’s to say that I couldn’t convince him to find his humanity. What if I could eventually make him an ally? What’s the old saying? ‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend.’ It was a farfetched idea but it could work, couldn’t it? I take a moment to assess him. He stood, shrouded in darkness, still wearing that dark grey trench coat, a tailored black suit underneath but now also wearing black leather gloves. His eyes, usually cold and disconnected were trained on me, that fire quietly smouldering behind them. For the first time I wasn’t seeing a crossroad demon or the king of hell, I was seeing the long forgotten human buried deep inside. I take a deep breath and accept his offer. He steps up to me, closing the gap between us.  
“Every deal is sealed with a kiss.” He whispers, staring at my lips then moving up to meet my eyes. I nod and lean in slightly, my head swimming. He presses his lips firmly against mine, the intensity rising. He reaches up with his hand and grabs the back of my head, his other hand presses against my back, pushing me into him. I open my mouth instinctively to allow his tongue to slip in. Woah this is too much, I start to pull away from him but he holds me tighter, pushing me up against the brick wall.

All of a sudden, the back door leading to the bar swings open, and Crowley is pulled off of me. It’s Benny, he begins to scream at Crowley;  
“You bastard! You sick freak!” Benny throws a punch at Crowley and it lands, straight into his jaw. Crowley chuckles as he wipes away the blood from his lip. Suddenly he lunges at Benny, pulling out a serrated blade and stabbing him in the gut repeatedly. Crowley then steps back and watches as he staggers around for a moment and then falls to the ground, clutching his stomach as blood pours out, soaking his white apron. I freeze up for a minute but when my brain finally processes what is happening I dive to the floor and tear off my jacket to hold against Benny’s wounds. His face is full of confusion and fear, tears stream down my face as I tell him to stay calm, that he’ll be okay but I’m lying. Crowley swoops down and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me away. As I start to protest, he whispers in my ear;  
“I don’t give a fuck about human life. I don’t care that Benny the hero here is bleeding out. I don’t care that his daughter will become an orphan tonight or worse, be raised by her junkie whore of a mother. I don’t care.” He hisses.

I watch as Benny starts to convulse from the internal bleeding as Crowley drags me away. I’m crying as I kick out and swing punches but it’s too late, he teleports us away.


	4. Chapter 4

The alley and the bar warp and twist out of my view, replaced by a small room with dark bricked walls and low ceilings. The lighting is poor, the only source coming from a few candles dotted around. Crowley pushes me away from his body and I lose my balance, stumbling to the floor. As I roll on to my back I see him slam the barred cell door closed, he gives me a frustrated look and storms off. I remain on the floor for some time, my knees held tightly against my chest with my chin resting on them. I’m still gently sobbing, the image of Benny slowly dying burnt into my memory. Is he still lying in that alley, cold and bloody? How long till someone stumbles across him? My mind was in pieces but a deep burning anger was rooted in my chest, I hated Crowley.

Footsteps echoed down the corridor as a figure comes into view. He’s a tall and broad man with dark slicked back hair, the candlelight dances over his face to reveal some faded scars around his jaw and cheeks. His nose is broken and his eyes black. The demon stands at the door for a moment, peering in at me through the bars.  
“You’re Crowley’s new pet.” He sneers as he unlocks the door and steps in. I don’t respond but I do quickly move to stand up. I don’t want to be in a vulnerable position so I stand straight with my feet slightly apart, ready to run, ready to fight. He keeps his distance initially, standing in the doorway with his head down and fists clenched at his sides. He never takes his eyes off mine. “You also know the angel. Is that why you’re here?” I can’t help but react to his words, was Cas still down here?  
“Where is he?” I ask firmly. A small smile appears on his lips but it’s not friendly. I step back slightly, my back almost touching the wall behind me. He steps forward closing the distance between us.  
“If I were you, I’d worry about myself.” He reaches up behind my head grabbing a fistful of hair and then proceeds to drag me down the corridor. When we reach the end of the hall he opens a heavy iron door and pushes me in.

This new room is much brighter so it takes my eyes a few seconds to adjust. Chains and meat hooks hang from the ceiling, a single florescent light beams down onto an operating table with tools and weapons placed neatly in a row on a metal trolley. Another man steps into the room through an adjacent entrance, covered by a PVC strip curtain. As he walks in he’s cleaning his hands with a bloody towel. The demon grabs hold of my arm and yanks my head back, preventing me from moving.  
“Gently, Jacob. Is that any way to treat our guest?” He was well spoken and although his voice was soft, it had an unsettling tone. He was an older man, slender with deep set eyes. He keeps his eyes trained on me but then glances at Jacob with a threatening glare before the demon begrudgingly releases his grip on me and takes a step back. I stand frozen, trying to ignore the pit in my stomach that grows as he walks towards me.  
“Please excuse Jacob’s rude behaviour. Let’s start over shall we?” He gives me a sickening smile causing me to break into a cold sweat; I swallow hard but remain quiet. He takes my silence as agreement and nods.  
“Good. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Alistair.” He is calm and composed on the outside but Alistair has a look in his eyes similar to Crowley’s, there’s growing intensity behind his cold exterior but it’s not rage that I can see this time, something far darker is dancing just below the surface. I don’t want to aggravate him so I reply bluntly;  
“Elle.” He looks pleased.  
“Tell me, Elle; what do you want with Castiel?” I’m prepared for his question and I know he’s watching for my reaction, something that will give away my intentions. I give him nothing. 

Alistair gives a heavy sigh and breaks eye contact with me, he slowly walks away with one hand in his pocket, the other stroking his chin as he shakes his head. I relax a little, the cold sweat subsiding. He makes his way over to the surgical trolley and begins to inspect a scalpel.  
“Put her on the table.” He says abruptly. Jacob grabs the back of my neck and pulls me to the operating table where he picks me up and slams me against the metal. I’m stunned into stillness as the impact rattles my skull, giving the demon a chance to fasten the straps around my arms, feet and forehead. I try to struggle but it’s no use, my eyes strain to find Alistair who rips open my t-shirt to expose my abdomen, he rests the cold edge of the scalpel blade to my skin then looks over to me.  
“I asked you a question, Elle. Please don’t be rude. What is your relationship with Castiel?” He carefully considers every word before speaking. I can’t read him, he is methodical and cold but he is enjoying this, I know that much. The anticipation of hearing me lie will give him permission to hurt me.  
“What’s wrong, don’t feel like sharing? Okay, here’s another question for you. What does Crowley need you for?” I’m confused by his question but I answer truthfully;  
“I don’t know.” Without hesitation Alistair plunges the blade into my stomach and begins to travel up towards my chest. I cry out and fight against the restraints.  
“This is the situation, Elle. You are going to tell me what I want to know and perhaps I won’t flay you alive. Crowley doesn’t keep anyone around unless he can gain something from them. What did you offer him?” He puts pressure on the blade before swiftly pulling it out and holding it against my cheek. I scream again in agony and begin to talk;  
“He wants what every crossroad demon wants; my soul.” He pauses for a moment but then Jacob begins to protest;  
“She’s lying. Crowley wouldn’t trade an angel for one pathetic human soul!” But Alistair doesn’t move, his mind deep in thought. He then begins to chuckle to himself as his face fills with realisation.  
“Oh this is too perfect!” He laughs harder, Jacob looks frustrated and demands an explanation from Alistair. The pain from my stomach is growing and I can feel warm blood spilling out on to the table, I’m trying hard not to lose consciousness. Alistair leans right in to my face to inspect me further.  
“It would seem you’ve got the king of hell all hot under the collar.” He spits out his words but appears delighted by this revelation. Jacob stares at me menacingly and takes a serrated blade from his coat, it is strikingly similar to the demon killing knives Sam and Dean own. Jacob turns it over in his hands before raising it, ready to strike.  
“Whore.” He sneers. Alistair stops him by grabbing his wrist;  
“What are you doing?” He asks firmly. Jacob looks confused and lowers the knife.  
“Think about what this means, Jacob! As long as we have her, we have Crowley."

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves now.” A familiar voice echoes from a dark corner. My restraints are released as I try to locate Crowley. Jacob quickly snatches me off the table and holds me in front of his body with his knife to my throat whilst his eyes dart around the room. Alistair skulks away towards the exit as Crowley steps out into view. His hands are in the pockets of his suit, he shifts his weight from one foot to another in a relaxed manner while his eyes are trained on his leather shoes. He looks up slowly with a knowing smile spreading across his face.  
“Conspiring against your king? Tut-tut boys.” Crowley moves closer to Jacob but pauses when Jacob grabs a fistful of my hair and presses his weapon into my throat.  
“Come any closer and I’ll slit her throat!” I can feel him shaking, his heart pounding against my back. Crowley doesn’t appear to be fazed by Jacob's threats but turns his attention to Alistair who has retreated way back to the other side of the room, his face shrouded in shadows.  
“I’m disappointed in you, Alistair. You were my best interrogator and now I find you mistreating my guest.” Crowley remains poised as he motions to me but his temper is growing. Alistair smiles and replies;  
“It seems we’ve reached an impasse in our arrangement, I’m moving on. The girl is merely insurance.” Crowley chuckles a humourless laugh;  
“Oh Alistair, ever the diplomat!” his smile fades and his expression shifts to a murderous look. “You’ll be missed.” Jacob tries to throw the knife at Crowley but before he is able to, Crowley lifts his hand and he is rendered motionless. Alistair takes this opportunity to rush towards the exit but Crowley uses his other hand to throw him back against the wall. Jacob begins to struggle free so I ram my elbow into his stomach causing him to drop the knife. Crowley turns his attention to me to offer help but as the knife falls to the ground, I’m already diving down to the floor to catch it. As soon as my hand clasps the handle, I spin around, stand up and plunge it into the demons heart. I watch his face as he contorts in agony and collapses to the ground. Crowley and I share a gaze, for a moment he looks almost impressed but that quickly turns to concern when he sees the blood seeping through my stomach wound. We are immediately interrupted by Alistair smoking out of his human vessel and escaping.


	5. Chapter 5

Crowley starts towards the black mass pouring out of Alistair’s vessel but before he can reach it, the smoke has evaporated into the air. The body he leaves behind falls to the ground limp and lifeless. Crowley mutters under his breath before searching the body. I watch for a moment but begin to stagger, I clutch my stomach where blood is still trickling out. I feel cold and dizzy, unable to think straight. Crowley looks over as I slump on to the metal trolley, sending its contents flying. He is by my side in an instant, one arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand holding mine.  
“Easy, love. Let’s get you fixed up.” He says with confidence.

We travel to another room, the walls are panelled with deep mahogany wood complete with carvings etched into it. A large four poster bed is situated on one side, it’s heavy oak frame shares similar carvings to the walls. Crowley lays me on the bed then retrieves multiple vials and bottles, containing what looks like a variety of dried herbs and oils. He creates a variety of combinations with confidence and precision using a large metal bowl. I try to sit up to get a better look but a tight pain knots my stomach causing me to become breathless. Crowley places his hands on my shoulders till I become still again and then goes back to work. I slip into unconsciousness.

When I wake some time later, I don’t feel rested but the pain in my stomach has subsided. I look down but where there was once a gaping tear, a long scar fills its place instead. It is slightly red and inflamed, the skin around it extremely tender but it looks months old rather than hours. I roll onto my side to inspect the rest of the room. The ceiling is high and the lighting soft, a log fire is burning in the fireplace situated on the other side of the room. Two large brown leather chairs face the flames, Crowley occupying one, he reaches over to the small drinks table where he tops up his scotch. He rests the cold glass to his forehead for a moment and sighs. He quickly becomes aware he’s being watched and turns his head to look over at me.   
“Drink?” He asks coolly. I gingerly slide off of the bed, draping a bed throw over my shoulders to conceal my ripped and bloodied t-shirt. I take a seat next to Crowley and allow him to pour me a drink. We both remain silent as I take a sip. Crowley watches me for a moment then speaks;  
“Alistair’s gone dark but it’s only a matter of time before my people find him.” I think it was Crowley’s attempt to comfort me but I’m not scared of running into Alistair, in fact I hope for it.  
“I’m going to kill him.” I say darkly, staring at the flames as I clutch my glass.  
“I don’t doubt it.” Crowley replies, still watching me closely. I meet his gaze for a moment then take another sip from my glass as I recount Alistair’s words; As long as we have her, we have Crowley.  
“He hurt me because of you. He thinks I’m important to you.” Crowley rises from his seat and walks towards the mantelpiece. He doesn’t reply so I stand up and begin to accuse him;  
“Alistair is one of your men, he wouldn’t torture me unless it were on your orders!” Crowley is quick to defend himself;  
“Seizing control was easy after the apocalypse was cancelled. You have Moose and Squirrel to thank for that by the way, Hell was in disarray. They needed a leader so I stepped up. It’s keeping the control that’s the hard bit.” Crowley begins to pace as he continues to rant; “Now I’ve got every Tom, Dick and Harry challenging me for the throne. It’s total anarchy!” I consider my words before speaking, trying to understand the situation.   
“You’re dealing with an uprising. You need support and allies to fight your corner.” I walk towards him as I read his face. I’m right and he knows it. “You need powerful allies and what’s more powerful than an angel? One touch and he could nuke anyone who opposed you.” I begin to laugh to myself as the realisation is hitting me.   
“All this time you’ve been torturing Cas and now you need his help!” I lean in close to Crowley and speak in a low, threatening tone; “That will never happen.” Crowley gives a menacing smile.   
“Don’t be so sure.” He challenges.


	6. Chapter 6

Crowley leads me through the corridor and down a winding stone staircase. The free standing candelabras are close to burning out, their wax spilling on to the floor. He grips my wrist tightly as he drags me through a heavy wooden door.  
“Where are you taking me?” Crowley remains silent and continues to walk at a fast pace. We reach another door made of iron, it has strange symbols painted all over it, they are similar to the wooden carvings covering Crowley’s chambers and bed. He heaves the door open and pushes me in, I lose my footing on the uneven cobbles and tumble over. As I catch myself I stare up at the wooden rack bolted down in the centre of the room, it’s cramped and hot with poor visibility, the last embers of a coal fire dying out. On the rack is a man, stripped down and close to unconsciousness. His head is slumped low with beads of sweat trickling down his face and on to his chest. I pull myself to my feet and step closer. The stranger stirs and slowly lifts his head to look. As he does, my heart drops, I know this man.

I want to burst into tears, he looks awful. Strapped bolt upright with symbols carved deep into his skin, blood and bruises covering his body. I lift my shaking hands up to his face and cup his cheek. My breathing is rapid and my voice strained;  
“Cas? Oh God, what have they done to you?” His eyes focus on my face, sparking recognition.  
“Elle. You’re here.” Castiel’s voice is raspy and weak, every word a struggle to speak.  
“Yes, I’m here. I’m here Cas.” Tears fill my eyes but I can feel an anger rising inside me. I turn to glare at Crowley who is locking the door behind him.  
“What is he doing here? You promised you’d let him go!” Crowley folds his arms over his chest, that same smug smile, his eyes are lit up with delight.  
“And I will. In time.” The rage explodes out of my chest.  
“You can’t do that, we had a deal. My soul for his freedom!” Castiel interrupts us, his voice still horse but stronger;  
“What? You made a crossroads deal with him?” Cas is confused and worried. I shake my head and try to reassure him;  
“It’s not like that. Sam, Dean and I have tried everything to get you back. This was the only way.” Castiel interjects again, disappointment filling his face;  
“Sam and Dean knew you did this and they let you?!”  
“No, I didn’t tell them. I was only trying to help.” Castiel wasn’t supposed to find out this way, he was meant to be safe and far away from here. Crowley laughs with glee, revelling in my panic and Cas’ confusion.  
“Elle wanted to play the hero, swoop in and save the day. A noble cause indeed, aye Cas?” Castiel looks from Crowley to me, he’s becoming agitated.  
“Why? Why would you do that, Elle?” I open my mouth to speak but can’t find the words. I hold his gaze, feeling helpless. Crowley puts his arms on my shoulders, he keeps his eyes on me as he speaks to Cas;  
“Because Castiel, she’s hopelessly in love with you.” Cas brushes off his comment, no doubt Crowley is lying but when he looks back at me, my face confirms it all. I can do nothing but hold his stare, emotion flooding my face. My heart is racing and my stomach in knots, I feel so embarrassed and pathetic because it’s true, every word. I’m in love with Castiel. An angel, a supernatural being who I can’t even begin to comprehend and yet all I want in the world is for him to love me back. Castiel is silent for a long time, carefully forming his words.  
“It’s true? You have loving feelings towards me?” He sounds so awkward, I am only able to give a small nod as a reply before I cover my face with my hands. Now that it has finally been said out loud and I’d not only admitted it to him but to myself as well, did I realise how truly absurd it all was. I want to walk out of the room but Crowley holds me in place, forcing me to stay in this horrible moment. He presses Castiel for a response;  
“Well Castiel, is there anything you’d like to say to Elle?” He’s condescending and cruel but I need to hear Cas’ response. Castiel looks down for a moment, deep in thought then finally answers;  
“You wish for me to be honest with her.” He states. “To tell her that I have no romantic feelings for her so that she might come to the conclusion that she has inevitably given up everything for nothing.” The kind of honest response I’ve grown to expect from Cas but it still hurt. He’s never lied to us and wasn’t going to start now. My shoulders slump in defeat, I turn my head to Crowley but can’t look him in the eye.  
“Please let me go, I can’t be here.” I say in a small voice, I’m not hopeful in my request but to my surprise Crowley nods and leads me away from the room and back to his Chambers. I can’t bring myself to look at Castiel as I walk away.


	7. Chapter 7

As I walk through the doorway and into Crowley’s room, my eyes begin to stream again. I was embarrassed and heartbroken but that didn’t compare to how helpless I felt. I gave up everything for Castiel but he’s still stuck down here, and now so am I. I slide down the wall and sit with my knees pulled into my chest, my hands brushing my hair back from my face. Crowley is still hovering in the doorway watching me closely. He steps through the threshold and closes the door behind him.  
“A word of advice; save your tears for someone worth crying over.” I stare up at him in disbelief, he sounded sincere but I had to check his expression. He wore a sombre look and then offered me his hand. I ignore his offer of help and as I abruptly stand up I mutter under my breath;  
“Go fuck yourself.” Who was he to give me relationship advice? I walk over to the drinks trolley and remove the lid from his bottle of scotch. I take a quick swig, it burns my throat but warms my stomach. I take another swig followed by a large gulp.  
“Woah slow down, that stuff isn’t easy to come by you know.” Crowley takes the bottle out of my hand and sets it back down on the table. I immediately snatch it back up again and walk away towards the fireplace.  
“Don’t you think you owe me a drink by now? It’s the least you could do.” I take another sip, the alcohol is beginning to make me feel fuzzy helping me to detach myself from reality.  
“Is that so? After I helped you out with bird boy back there?” I spin on my heels to confront him, my face stunned.  
“Help?” I repeat. “That was you helping?! You’ve ruined everything!” I yell at him. Crowley isn’t worried by my outburst but does look irritated.  
“Don’t be so goddamn dramatic!” He bursts out then quickly composes himself again. “Besides, you don’t want feathers. Not really.” I laugh at his statement as I take another huge gulp, the scotch is hitting me quickly on an empty stomach but I carry on drinking regardless.  
“And you know what I want?” I ask in a mocking tone. Crowley moves in closer, the mood suddenly shifting.  
“I know what you want.” He repeats in a low voice. “But more importantly, I know what you need.” He purrs as he gently brushes a strand of my hair away from my face. I’m frozen in place, my brain working overtime to understand his words. I start to shake my head to try to clear it but he lifts both his hands up to cradle my face. He pulls me into his body and presses his lips to mine. Unlike the kiss in the alley I don’t pull away, instead I kiss him back. Crowley immediately notices my compliance and swiftly moves his hands down to the small of my back, holding me tightly. He is the one to break away from my mouth but only so he can lead me over to his bed. I allow him to lay me down and hold himself over me as he kisses me again, passionately. Crowley helps me out of my t-shirt but then leans back to observe my body, caressing my skin as he does. He cracks a small smile, his eyes wild with anticipation. I sit up to reach his mouth, lacing my fingers behind his head. My heart is racing and my stomach is in knots, I feel sick with excitement. Suddenly the alcohol takes a turn for the worst and my body immediately brings it back up. I shove Crowley off of me and throw up off the side of the bed and on to the floor. It’s an immediate relief for my stomach but my throat is burning and my head is pounding. I turn over on to my side, cold sweats rolling off of my body. I pass out.


	8. Chapter 8

I manage to sleep for a few hours, fractured memories seeping into my dreams. I dream of Sam and Dean playfully arguing over music choices in the Impala and of Bobby scorning them for important details overlooked on a hunt. I dream of us blowing off steam at bars and Dean and I drunkenly dancing to the live bands playing. I reminisce over the time Dean forced Cas to watch his favourite film, ‘The Untouchables’ and when Sam taught me how to shoot. Then the darkness starts to take over, I begin to see Crowley attacking Benny, stabbing him till he collapses. When I roll Benny over to help him, instead I see Castiel lying in his place. I try to run away but every direction I look, there’s Cas, bruised, bloody and begging for help. I cover my face in anguish but then feel everything shift, as I look up I see Dean, he rests his hands on my shoulders and gives me a reassuring smile. A wave of relief comes over me as I go in for a hug but his eyes suddenly flash to black as he wraps his fingers around my throat, squeezing the life from me. I wake up in a wild panic.

I stay sitting upright for a few moments as I compose myself. I’m covered in sweat and my mouth is dry. I look around Crowley’s room and notice the dark oak wardrobe across from the bed. I slide off the mattress and make my way over, pulling one of the doors open. As I expected, there’s an entire row of tailor made suit jackets neatly hanging up one after the other. My eyes travel to the bottom of the wardrobe where I find some crumpled up items of clothing shoved to the back. They are completely out of place in here, one piece being a worn plaid shirt, it was hard to tell if it once belonged to a man or a woman. I try not to think of what might have happened to its previous owner as I button it up.

I make my way to the exit and quietly slip out the door, Crowley was nowhere to be seen but he could be back at any moment. Sneaking down the corridor, I watch for demons as I go but the area appears deserted. I quickly find the winding staircase leading to the level below, if memory serves me correctly Cas should be behind the last door at the end of the tunnel. I try the handle and to my surprise it’s unlocked. I step into the poorly lit room, my eyes take some time to adjust but as I reach the centre, I find him still strapped to the wooden rack. Without hesitation I run over and begin to undo the leather restraints.  
“Elle?” Cas is slipping in and out of consciousness, his eyes glazed over.  
“Yeah it’s me, Cas.” I’m carefully listening for movement outside the room. His eyes finally focus on me, a look of confusion crosses his features.  
“What are you doing?” He asks. The buckle on the last strap comes loose and I braise myself to catch him as he collapses into me.   
“What’s it look like? I’m getting you out of here.” I struggle under his weight slightly but with effort I am able to start walking him to the exit.   
“What I said to you earlier was extremely hurtful. I’m sorry.” Castiel is awkward but sincere in his apology. I quickly brush him off;  
“We can deal with that later, Cas. Let’s just focus on getting you out of here.” I swing the door open and begin to pull him through. As Cas reaches the threshold, the symbols lining the door begin to glow. He suddenly retreats back into the room, screaming in pain. It was as if someone had jammed a red hot poker into his chest.   
“Cas?” I’m panicking, searching for what is causing him such excruciating pain. “Cas, what is happening?” Castiel curls up into a corner right at the back of the room, the symbols effects easing off as quickly as they came on. He pants heavily, recovering from the attack.   
“Angel wards.” He gasps and points to the symbols around the room. “I can’t leave.” Suddenly I hear footsteps coming from around the corner. I quickly but quietly close the door shut and crouch beside Castiel.   
“What do I do? Tell me what to do, Cas!” I say desperately.   
“Go.” He whispers, his eyes closing. I shake him as his eyes start to roll back into his head.   
“Cas! Stay with me, please.” I beg as I hear the door open behind me.  
“Well, well. Dog slipped his chain, huh?” I snap my head around to lock eyes with another demon. He’s extremely stocky with a pony tail and beard. I dive for the angel blade sitting on the counter next to the wooden rack, the demon follows but I’m quicker. The moment my hand wraps around the handle, I draw back preparing myself for his attack. He laughs then speaks in a mocking tone;  
“Easy little girl, I don’t want to hurt you.” I smile darkly and reply;  
“That’s a shame, because I want to hurt you.” His smile falls from his face as he lunges for me. I slice his arm as I dart out of his way. The demon screams in frustration as he charges at me again, I’m not quick enough this time and he slams me into the wall. He grabs the hand containing the angel blade and repeatedly smashes it against the bricks until I am forced to let go of it. I swing my knee up into his crotch followed by a quick thrust of my palm into his nose. As he tries to recover from the shock I shove him away from me and retrieve the angel blade. He looms over me so I plunge the blade deep into his chest, lighting him up. His body drops to the floor as I try to catch my breath and recover from the sudden adrenaline. I pull myself to my feet and start towards Cas but am suddenly grabbed from behind by two more demons. They pull me out into the corridor as I scream for Cas. He begins to crawl towards the door but collapses halfway.

The pair of demons teleport me to an abandoned power station situated next to a set of railway tracks, they drag me towards a rusty shutter door where we are met with more black eyes. I count about fifteen demons in total as they shackle my hands and hang me up on a chain so that my feet dangle off the ground, my arms aching from the weight of my body and the cuffs digging into my wrists. As soon as the demons disperse leaving me alone I set to work at trying to free myself. I begin by attempting to wriggle out of the restraints till my wrists are raw, the blood travelling down my arms as a result. I try to build some momentum by swinging my legs and somehow loosening the chain but to no avail. They leave me hanging there for what feels like hours, I call out countless times for an explanation but no one ever comes. Finally the metal shutter rises up and a woman steps in from under it, she saunters towards me, I had never met her but she stared at me with recognition. She was quite tall and curvaceous and although she was a redhead like me, her hair was a fiery auburn rather than copper and set in a nineteen fifties curl.  
“Sorry to keep you, hun.” She sees my bloodied wrists and makes a tutting noise. “You weren’t trying to give me the slip were you? But we have so much to talk about!” Although her tone was pleasant it had a very sinister edge, her piercing green eyes watching me like a snake ready to strike. “Do you know who I am?” She asks with a smile. I remain silent so she shrugs. “My name is Abaddon. Knight of Hell, soon to be Queen. And you, well I know all about you, Elle.” I shiver when she uses my name and she notices. “Oh yes, Hell’s been all a chatter since you showed up. But more importantly you’ve caught the attention of a certain demon named Crowley.” She gives me a sly smile. “Now I know you’ve heard of him. It sounds like you two are very close.” Her words are highly suggestive but I pretend not to notice;  
“He’s king of the crossroads and Hell, I imagine lots of people have heard of him.” I say bluntly, Abaddon does not like my reply.  
“That two bit salesman is no king! He’s barely a demon these days from what I hear.” Her voice is full of venom, her hatred for Crowley strong. I’m confused by her comment;  
“What do you mean?” She studies my face for a moment.  
“You’ve gained Crowley’s affections, sweetheart and in doing so painted a huge target on your back.” I break away from her gaze, feeling uncomfortable. Abaddon takes that as confirmation, she giggles with dark delight; “So the rumours are true!” She drops her voice to a stage whisper; “Tell me, girlfriend to girlfriend; how long have you been letting him screw you?” I’m taken aback by her question and immediately defend myself;  
“It’s not like that, I sold my soul to him to save someone I care about. That’s not what this is.” I stumble over my words, embarrassed and flustered. Abaddon enjoys watching me squirm and continues to interrogate me;  
“So you’re telling me he hasn’t touched you. Not even once?” She is slow to finish her question, anticipating my reply. Something about the glint in her eye makes me think she knows about what happened between Crowley and I the night before. I don’t answer and instead look away. This is all the confirmation she needs, Abaddon gives a wide manic smile.  
“This is too perfect.” She cackles. “You and I are going to have so much fun, Elle!”


	9. Chapter 9

A searing pain hits my chest, like someone has poured burning acid straight down my throat and into my heart. I shriek in agony as my body goes rigid and my muscles spasm. Abaddon keeps her arm outstretched with her finger pointing at me, the pain continues to spread down my spine and through my arms and legs. I cry out once more before she releases me, the pain retreating back into my heart then fading away. I gasp for air as my body goes limp.  
“Why are you doing this?” I croak. Abaddon had been torturing me for what must have been hours now but not once did she question me. I begged her to tell me what she wanted to hear but she never answered, she just continued to hurt me. Tears, sweat and blood were pouring down my face, my wrists were torn to shreds and beginning to blister from the iron shackles. “Please stop!" I yell. Abaddon steps forward, glaring at me as she speaks;  
“We stop, when he shows his face.” I tip my head back in utter despair.  
“Crowley is never coming! You think if you hurt me enough that he’ll swoop in and save the day?” I look up, watching her from under my brows and say darkly; “You may as well kill me now because he will never do that.” Abaddon thinks for a moment.  
“I suppose you’re right. Once a coward always a coward it would seem.” She orders one of her demons to take me down and has me kneel on the floor. As he removes the handcuffs, I get a glimpse of an angel blade concealed in his waistband. I peer up at Abaddon to check if she noticed me but she’s too busy gathering her followers. “Kill this one, Aldo. I need to strategise our next attack.” She motions to me with a dismissive wave then walks out of the room with a handful of demons. Aldo walks around to face me and then leans in to grab my neck. He doesn’t anticipate me ducking out the way, as I move I grab the knife from his belt. Aldo punches me with an uppercut, causing me to fly onto my back. I try to regain my balance but he dives towards me, I throw my arm up and send the angel blade up through his chin and into the roof of his mouth. The sound of our struggle alerts the others, I count about ten demons entering the room. 

A woman around the same height as me with golden skin and curly hair is the first to step forward, grinning with anticipation. She quickly darts towards me but misjudges her dodge when I make a swing for her, my knife slitting her throat. The others all stare at me in disbelief, as the demon’s body hits the floor three more of Abaddon’s followers leap into action and rush me. I dip and dive through them slashing and stabbing as I go. Their screams and dying gargles the only indication I’m taking them down. Wave after wave the others come flooding in, some trying to disarm me, most trying to kill me. I expect to be taken down at any moment but fight like hell till then. To my surprise I am killing every single demon that tries to take me on. Adrenaline fills every cell in my body and I can almost feel the rage coursing through the blood in my veins. Something catches my peripheral vision, Crowley is standing just inside a doorway cloaked in shadows, watching me. I’m taken off guard by someone as he slams his arm against my chest. I drop the angel blade in shock and am forced to fight him hand to hand. I size up my opponent as he orders the others to stand back, this demon is much bigger and stronger than me. Crowley moves to step in but pauses when I duck under the demon as he takes a swing at me and slam my foot into his knee cap causing it to pop clean out of its socket. He collapses in pain giving me the chance to submerge the knifes blade into his forehead. Finally I’m overrun, Abaddon’s remaining followers swarming me but before they are able to kill me, Crowley pulls them off with his telekinesis sending them flying into walls and rusted debris. Before they are able to recover, Crowley conjures up multiple fireballs and burns them to death. The last remaining demon opens her mouth and begins to pour out of her vessel. Crowley quickly raises his hand and is able to suspend the black smoke in mid-air before forcing it back down her throat. I calmly pick up the angel blade and stride towards the petrified demon. Crowley holds her firmly in place as I raise my weapon, she begins to beg for her life but without hesitation I kill her.

Silence fills the air as I look from the demon’s lifeless body over to Crowley, he is looking at me as if for the first time. That scared and helpless girl he met at the crossroads seems like a distant memory. I’m bruised, beaten and covered in blood but I feel stronger than ever. Crowley walks over to me cautiously.  
“It’s okay, it’s over. You’re safe, Elle.” I laugh at his words. My legs begin to shake as I process what I’ve done. Tears stream down my face as he holds my cheek in his hand to comfort me. I let the angel blade fall through my fingers and throw my arms around Crowley as I cry harder. He goes rigid for a moment but then returns my embrace, his chin resting on my head. Crowley whispers reassuring words to me and I start to calm down. He’s still holding me tightly as the sound of a snigger echoes through the empty room. Abaddon has silently crept in and is watching us from a distance.  
“Well isn’t this a picture; The heartless and spineless Crowley stepping up and saving the damsel in distress.” She sneers. Crowley steps out in front of me, shielding me from Abaddon’s gaze.  
“She’s no damsel in distress, believe me.” He turns to wink at me before returning his attention to Abaddon. “You’re attempts to overthrow me have failed Abaddon, surrender now and perhaps I’ll only kill you the once.” Crowley threatens with a smile. Abaddon crosses her arms and watches him for a long moment, the tension building. Finally she speaks;  
“Oh well, can’t blame a girl for trying.” She clicks her fingers and vanishes. Crowley mutters under his breath and then throws the debris off of a nearby table. He continues to take his anger out on anything close by using some extremely colourful language while doing so. My body finally gives up, the last of the adrenaline draining out of my system, I slump to the ground. This seems to catch Crowley’s attention and his mask of composure snaps back into place. He produces a few bandages from his hand and dresses my wrists. I watch his face as he ties them in place, he looks up, feeling my eyes on him. Before I am able to speak the space around us shifts and I find myself back in Crowley’s bedroom.


End file.
